1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly method and a structure of a display apparatus, more particularly to an assembly method and a structure of a touch control display apparatus for effectively reducing maintenance cost thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing assembly methods for a touch control display apparatus of an electronic device, such as a tablet PC, a notebook computer with touch control functionality, etc., are performed by coupling electronic components, such as a circuit board, an antenna, a speaker, a microphone, a video camera, etc., to a bottom case as a first step, followed by fixedly mounting a display panel thereto and gluing a touch control panel with protective glass on the display panel, or alternatively followed by coupling through a special mechanism a touch control module to the bottom case instead, where the touch control module consists of a display panel and a touch control panel that are glued together, such that the front side of the electronic device form an aesthetic, closed and flat plane.
However, if any defect (such as circuit wiring alignment error) takes place during the assembly process or a malfunction occurs during use, such that repair and/or replacement of the electronic components is needed, the touch control panel or the touch control module often needs to be removed by a special tool or equipment before repair/replacement can take place, making the procedure rather complicated and prone to damage. In addition, a clean room environment is also required for performing the dismantling operation to prevent damage to the touch control panel or touch control module. Based on the existing assembly method, even if the touch control panel or the touch control module does not need repair or replacement, a clean room environment is still required, which results in complex maintenance procedure and high maintenance cost.